Haunt
by Kiinari
Summary: Sakura looked behind her. Her eyes widen. There was no one. She could almost swear that he had returned...from the dead. NaruSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

Haunt: Where it all began

6 years have passed ever since Sakura and Naruto saw Sasuke's shadow casting on to them after the final battle with the founder of the Akatsuki. His final words rang loud and clear in their minds.

- - -

"_Don't go looking for me."_

_I'm long gone._

- - -

Naruto had gritted his teeth and wanted to lash out at him; to yell, shout, and scream for him to come back. Back to them. And that everything else did not matter anymore. Sakura held him back, her arms gripping around his solitary frame withholding the anguish and betrayal she felt as he disappeared in a swirl of clouds.

Naruto body shook with anger, despair, loneliness and many other emotions as he saw Sasuke vanish from his sight once more leaving him and Sakura alone again and Team 7 to be always incomplete. Where had he gone wrong? What had Sakura do wrong? Sakura threw her arms around Naruto and sobbed, tears spilling out, staining his ragged clothing with salty liquid.

The only thing that they had remembered on that faithful day was his unruly ebony locks, how it had framed his face so perfectly despite after the long neck-to-neck fight, the smell of dried blood that covered him from head to toe and the dark crimson gaze of his eyes.

- - -

"_SASUKE!!!"_

- - -

Perhaps that was how it all started. Sakura finally agreed to date the blonde. But no matter how both they both tried to hide it, they knew that there was always one part of them missing. One look was all it took. They had both arrived at the same conclusion. They would find him and reclaim their missing piece. No matter what it takes.

A summer passed.

And they were getting no closer to achieving their original goal. The Uchiha seemed determined to evade their path.

- - -

"_Do you think we will ever find him, Naruto?"_

"_Don't say things like that, Sakura-chan. Of course we will find him. Definitely."_

- - -

Yet somehow, his voice had also sounded unsure to him.

Another few months of sleepless nights passed as Naruto and Sakura hugged each other tightly in the night when they slept, trying to compensate for the lack of one more pair of warm comforting arms around them. How they missed the smell of charcoal and tomatoes that he carried around. Theoretically, burnt tomatoes weren't supposed to smell good; it should have smelt horrible but the Uchiha still managed to pull it off.

As they watch the dying embers of the flame, Sakura stared up at the sky, looking at little jewels that sprinkled upon the velvet night sky. Naruto stared wistfully at the pale orange moon that hung proudly among its fellow stars. It was a full moon.

- - -

"_Hey Sakura-chan…do you think he is looking up at the sky now watching the moon?"_

"_Naruto how cheesy can you be?!"_

"_Ouch!"_

"_But as cheesy as it is, I wish he were looking at it with us too."_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

- - -

While catching to take a bite at a food stand before resuming their search at the borders of the land of fire, Naruto and Sakura both heard a rumor that was floating around; apparently the Uchiha was heard to be finally found dead on the edge of the forest while fighting of some of Konoha's ninjas. It didn't sound real. In fact it sounded so ridiculous that Sakura rolled her eyes and couldn't help bursting out in laughter when she first heard about it.

- - -

"_Sasuke being killed by some Konoha ninjas? As if that could ever happen. Right Naruto?"_

"_Yeah. He is strong. That bastard probably can't stand such a blow to his pride if he were to be defeated by them…"_

_- - -_

But even so, she could never run away from the millions of 'what if's dancing through her mind every night before she slept. Naruto could only hold her close whenever she starts to hyperventilate about what they would actually do if he ever disappeared. Would they be torn apart? Could they even continue to live without him? Naruto tried not to think so much and tried to assure her that it would never happen. Their beloved would return to them when he finally snaps out of his stupidity.

Right?

Right.

- - -

"_Hey Naruto, what are you going to do when you finally meet him?"_

"_I'm going to beat that bastard up until he can't walk for the whole week."_

"_Well I'm going to make sure that he won't be able to move for a month! Shannaro!"_

- - -

Tsunade snapped at last and rounded up a group of ANBUs to bring them back to Konoha. What would the other villages comment if two of their best shinobis had decided to abandon their duties just for the sake of one comrade? This would not do. They would have to stop all this nonsense at once. If they wouldn't, she would help them to. Even if it is by force.

Two weary ninjas were dragged back all the way to Konoha with their wrist bounded with chakra strings.

- - -

"_This is so not cool…"_

"_Having to stop our search…"_

"_All because Tsunade-baa-chan wants as back."_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Sorry, Sakura-chan."_

"…_it's alright."_

- - -

Sympathetic glances from villagers and ninjas were tossed to them as they walked through the town to the Hokage tower. Naruto and Sakura ignored them, their eyes only staring blankly ahead.

- - -

"Snap out of it you two! You both can't go on like this! Your duties are also as equally important! What if…"

Tsunade ranted at the both of them furiously. Sakura glance at the ground guilty. Naruto tried reason with the ferocious twin-tailed blond to no avail.

"But Tsunade-baa-chan…"

"No buts, Naruto! From now on, you and Sakura are thereby banned from stepping out of Konoha until further notice."

"Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

_It's for your own good. _

- - -

Many weeks few past without notice. Sakura decided to continue her work as a medic nurse in the Konoha hospital while Naruto went to idle around when he had finished training. Nothing was ever the same. Sakura had tried to avoid Naruto while Naruto did the same. They couldn't see each other without feeling the same pang of pain within the hearts.

Tsunade let up the sentence after observing that they were no longer trying to force their way out of Konoha.

Everyone had changed.

Sakura continued to drown herself in work while Naruto took over the pervy sage's name and continued his line of work. (Of course that doesn't mean that he had continued with the Icha Icha volumes)

Sakura had strived her hardest to become the best of the best, continuous driving herself to the limit, earning her the position as one of the best medics known all around.

Naruto had travelled to the other villages to created more bonds and connections to Konoha, should it ever come in handy, never staying in Konoha for more than a day or two long before handing in his report and setting out again. He never did forget to train however, and went on many S-class missions, earning him the title similar to his father's the "The Yellow Wind of Konoha".

The gaping hole of their hearts was never satisfied. Not even after all their achievements.

What had become of Team seven?

Perhaps it was mean to be this way after all?

Tsunade didn't think so.

- - -

"_Naruto, Sasuke, I wonder sometimes where you all have disappeared to. I barely even see you guys anymore. Sasuke's already far too gone…Naruto, please, wherever you are, I pray you will never turn out to be like him. I don't think my heart can take it anymore if you vanish forever as well…"_

- - -

"_Sakura-chan, I'll never forget the promise we made ever since Sasuke went to Orochimaru. I don't want to let you down but this is something I got to do. I'll drag the bastard's body back to you if it's the last thing I ever will do. Wait for me, Sakura-chan."_

- - -

Sakura woke up the next morning, her heart pounding quickly in her ribcage. She wipe of the sweat that appeared on her forehead and looked out of the window towards the foreboding sky. Something bad was going to happen. She knew it. She could smell it in the air. Clenching her fist tightly, she got out of her soft bed and started with her daily routine. Sakura hoped that what was going to happen that day wouldn't be what she thought it was…

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!"

One of the younger, inexperienced nurses sprinted towards her screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What is it? You know you shouldn't be running about in the hospital-"

"The hokage wants to see you! She says that it is very important. Something about a guy name Sasuke or was that his name-"

Sakura's face turned pale. Her parched lips moved but made no sound.

It couldn't be.

She dropped the clipboard she was holding and anxiously made her way to the tower at the speed that even the wind would envy.

Not after all these years.

Had Naruto been able to knock in some sense to Sasuke finally?

Or did he come back by his own?

Anxiety bubbled within her as she gripped the door handle tightly.

"Tsunade-sama, may I come in?"

"Yes."

She opened the door slowly. The first thing that she caught a glimpse of was bright yellow hair.

"Sakura-chan! It's been a long time since we seen each other!"

"How about Sasuke? Where is he? Tell me!"

The room suddenly went silent.

"Sakura, please don't panic on what we are about to tell you."

She looked at her mentor and her apprentice before looking back at Naruto whose eyes refused to look at her. A cold stone dropped into the pits of her stomach.

No…please not let it be what she thought it is.

They stood to the side as she walked slowly towards the body laid on the bloodstained table. He looked as regal as ever, even until death. There was not a single scar nor blemish on his face. His expression was as cold and expressionless as ever, perhaps a little more relaxed. A drop of water landed upon the face, followed closely by another and soon, a whole torrential downpour continued.

Sakura lifted her one of her hands shakily to caress the porcelain skin. So cold. So lifeless. It was like his was never alive to begin with.

_Just like a doll. _

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I should have prevented it from happening, I should have been the one lying there, I should have…"

"Stupid! How can you say that! I-I loved you as much as that idiot there!"

She rushed forward to his warm embrace and cried.

She knew from the start that it would always end like this.

He knew that it was an impossible dream for them to always be together.

But they had hoped that a miracle would happen.

"That bastard! How can he leave us like that! And always giving me the hardest part of the job…"

"He told me in his last breath to tell you that he had always loved me and you…"

"Stop it Naruto, I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"..right from the very beginning…,"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Sakura hiccupped, her eyes red and puffy with tears. She tried to escape from his hold. Naruto held her tight. She looked away from him, afraid of what she would see. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes were darkened with pain, guilt and most of all, grief.

"Look at me!"

She stilled.

"…till the very end."

She let out another loose sob.

Naruto could only grabbed her tight and hoped that he wouldn't crumble as well.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the pair with unbidden sadness. They did not deserve such an end.

The clock continued on with its lonely chime and the rain had started to pour.

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!

* * *

This idea has been lurking in my mind for some time already.

Don't disappear just yet! There's a sequel.

Review? Make an author's day happy today!

Luki


	2. Chapter 2

Haunt: Where all starts have a end and another whole new beginning 

She thought she heard something. Soft footsteps paced lightly in front of her doorstep. The sound echoed endlessly within her house, bouncing off the walls and into her ears. Sakura sighed, it had to be her hallucinating again; and overworking really deteriorates one's health. She really got to stop her bad habit of caring too much about others and ignoring her own health. She rubbed her forehead tiredly with her index finger and thumb stressfully before trudging upstairs to her bedroom before plopping down to bed, never noticing the keychain with the Uchiha crest encrusted in silver hung on the window grills glowing under the moonlight.

- - -

"_Ne, Sakura-chan…I do you have this weird creepy feeling ever since we…you know, moved into Sasuke's house? Like someone is following you all the time, stalking you, staring at you?"_

"_Don't be an idiot, Naruto. You might have been dreaming it up or something."_

"_But Sakura-chan…!"_

_Sakura wacked him on the head viciously before looking around nervously as if she was scared somebody might have eavesdropped on their conversation. _

"_Ouch!"_

"_Shut up Naruto!"_

"_So you feel it too?"_

"_For the last time there is no such thing as ghosts!"_

"_But I didn't even mention a single thing about ghost…"_

_Naruto mumbled under his breath blinking bewilderedly at her. He turned around to glare at the person that was chuckling lightly at his misery. There was no one there. He shivered slightly and scrambled out of the house._

- - -

They thought they would have a peace of mind, or at least feel a little more comfort if they had stayed in his house. Perhaps his lingering presence in his house could provide a little relief to them. However it brought more unease to them. Objects move around the house every now and then and neither knew who did it; though they believe that the other was playing a prank on them. Once in a while they could hear a Sasuke-like laughter/snort/chuckle ringing throughout the house when Naruto did something really silly like ripping his pants when sitting or choking on a bowl of ramen.

And yet, once in a while, for example, when the food was about to be over cooked; which often happened when Sakura was being interrupted by the doorbell or just plainly, Naruto, the fire would be mysteriously turned off.

And at other times, Sakura swear she could feel someone sleeping beside her, wrapping their arms affectionately around her and Naruto's arms, their legs tangling with her own. But if Naruto ever felt it, he didn't mention it.

- - -

"_I'm telling you there's someone stalking us I'm sure of it!"_

"_What? Some ghost? Like Sasuke?"_

_Sakura replied sarcastically. An amused snort stilled them._

"_Did you just hear that Sakura-chan? That bastard is here after all! I bet he is the one that have been following us around the house."_

_She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms._

"_I'm going to have to check if you have suffered any brain damage from all the fighting you have done. Stand still Naruto."_

"_Sakura-chan, you can't possibly dismiss the fact that you feel him at times!"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_How about the times when we were sleeping?"_

"_That's just the wind!"_

"_The mysterious moving objects?"_

"_You did it."_

"_Okay fine. Answer this Sakura-chan. The lighted stove. Our food have never charred ever since we started staying here."_

"_W…well that's…an automatic function…?"_

_She stuttered. Naruto shook his head at her._

"_You just keep telling yourself that, Sakura-chan just keep telling yourself that. I'll prove you wrong one way or another."_

- - -

"Naruto…"

He whipped his head around once more gritting his teeth irritated.

"Stop it bastard and out with it. What do you want?"

"Hn. Dobe."

The air swirled and a translucent figure materialised in front of him. Naruto leapt back in shock.

"Holy shit. Give me a warning at least before doing something like that."

"You are as childish as ever."

The figure smirked.

"I knew it! You are still alive after all! Damn it. Making all of us grief over nothing."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I am technically still _dead_ you know, dobe."

"But…how? Don't tell me that you are a g…gh…ghost!"

"Took you that long to figure out?"

"Bu-…but…"

Naruto curiously went to poke Sasuke. It was a strange wispy feeling, cool to the touch.

"Stop that."

Naruto grinned widely and went to disturb the irritated Sasuke more. It's been such a long time since he could do something like that.

"Cut it out Naruto! I need to tell you something important."

Naruto continued to poke him endlessly. Sasuke snapped and grabbed both of the blonde's wrists before pinning him to the wall, glowering at him fiercely. Naruto struggled within the cold grip without avail.

"Bastard you-mmph…!"

The brunette nipped the blonde's bottom lip bruising it slightly before licking the bruised area in apology. Naruto kissed back as fiercely, not wanting to back down from the fight. Sasuke gripped both of Naruto's wrists in his left hand freeing up his right one to caress the blond.

"Aah! Watch where-ngh…you put your hands-mmph…"

Sasuke paused to allow Naruto to take a breath. Naruto panted glaring back at him with glassy eyes.

"What did you do that for?"

"To shut you up dobe. Now listen up."

"I'm listening."

"Tell Sakura to let me go. Set me free."

"What do you mean by that? You know very well how much she loves you! "

"I can't leave this world in peace if she keeps on pinning after me."

He blinked.

"But she is not-"

"She is. I know. Sakura just doesn't want to tell you or anyone because she didn't want people to worry about her. She has become selfless like that."

"Well you do it! I don't want to be the one that keeps telling her those kind of things! It's hard to face her like that."

"Please Naruto. This will be the only time I'm begging you. What do you think will happen if she sees me?"

Naruto looked away from the penetrating gaze that was filled with so much anguish.

"I don't want her to suffer anymore."

Naruto turned to stare at him once more.

"And you think that I'm not suffering you bastard! We have been searching for you so long. 7 years, damn it! 7 years!"

Sasuke looked at the wall avoiding his gaze. The blonde could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Furiously, he blinked them back. He wouldn't let the bastard see his tears.

"Please Naruto…"

He sighed feeling the pressure on his wrist lessening.

"Fine. But you will have to explain yourself to her if she wants the truth."

- - -

Sakura groaned at the piles of paper work she had to complete before the day ended. Tsunade really knows how to push her workload to others at times. Much too skilfully. She turned her head curiously to the door when she heard someone knocking.

"May I come in Sakura-chan?"

She cocked her head to one side. Was that really Naruto? But he was never this polite. Normally he would come barging through the door demanding her to tend to his injuries or drag her out to eat.

"Yes of course."

Naruto walked in cautiously into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I got my reasons. You might overreact to the things I'm about to tell you."

"Spill."

He sighed. She was never going to make things easy for him was she?

"Give up on Sasuke. Stop pinning after him."

"But I'm not-"

"Sasuke told me you have been doing so."

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Yes Sakura-chan."

"Hahaha…that's very funny and all now please get out and stop interrupting my work process before I have to resort to kicking you out instead."

"But Sakura-chan, that's what he told me to tell you!"

"Stop it Naruto! He is gone! The dead can't come back to life!"

"Sakura-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! I don't want to hear it. He's gone. He can't speak to you!"

He sighed and glared balefully at the empty spot beside her.

"You tell her Sasuke. I told you I cannot convince her already."

A sudden mist fogged up the area and a dark figure soon stepped on slowly from the fading clouds.

Sakura's eyes widen and stumbled back. It can't be. Her palms were immediately brought up towards her mouth, cupping it when she gasped in shock. That dark ebony locks that spiked out from the back like thorns, that flawless pale porcelain skin, that beautiful dark onyx gaze, she couldn't be mistaken.

"Sakura."

Thickly pearly tears sprung up in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks rapidly.

"B…but…this…why?"

He smirked fondly at her.

"Tch, you are still are emotional as ever."

"Sasuke!"

She reached out to grab him only to realise that she passed through the translucent figure and into Naruto's arms. She froze in shock. What had happened?

"Sakura I'm sorry. My time here is limited. "

"What do you mean by that?! You can stay here with us as a ghost until we die right?"

He looked away from her desperate pleas.

"RIGHT?!"

"I'm so-"

"I don't want to keep on hearing your apologies! Damn it! Why did it have to end up like this?"

Naruto watched her, his own emotions in turmoil. However he knew Sasuke didn't have much time left and he didn't want him to leave her on such a note. He licked her salty tears and whispered into her ear.

"Sakura-chan, don't make it difficult for him. He won't pass on to the next world peacefully if you continue to cry like this. You don't want him to make him worry about you in the other world don't you?"

She let out another breathy sigh and steadied herself. She had to be strong! What was she doing? Only thinking about oneself. And to think she took pride in not letting others worry about her. Sakura mustered herself to give one last smile and looked up from the ground.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, for being so selfish just now."

She paused, wondering when her voice would start to crack.

"I…I guess this is goodbye then."

He nodded silently, staring at her.

"Don't beat up your brother too badly over there."

He grinned slightly.

"Oh he won't get injured. But I'll make sure I'll pay him back on what he has done."

"…if he doesn't whoop your ass first in heaven that is."

Naruto couldn't help but add. Sakura let out a giggle. Sasuke settled with rolling his eyes. Slowly, his profile began to fade. Sakura began to panic and was starting to have second thoughts well she felt a tug on her sleeve from Naruto. She took a deep breath and composed herself watching Sasuke vanish from her sight.

"I guess I'll get going…to get back to my brother."

He turned and began walking away and soon disappeared.

She had no more tears left to cry.

It could have been a trick of the light but she had thought Sasuke's eyes had glistened before he left. Naruto embraced her tightly, whispering little nothings of comfort.

- - -

"_I'll come to get you when it is your time." _

- - -

All was well as another few years flew past. But Konoha was never meant to be peaceful as another war broke out between the five great ninja nations. Many lives were lost and hope was dim, Tsunade, Ino and many others had died trying to protect Konoha but in vain.

"Naruto you stupid, don't do it! You are going to kill yourself!"

"Sakura-chan, you know that this is something I must do, or the war will never stop."

"But you don't even know whether it is going to work or not."

"But we have to try."

A 25-year-old Naruto said, his eyes glinting with ever burning determination. Even after all these years, no matter how much he had aged, he had never lost that fiery passion to protect what was his. It was what had drawn Sakura to him. That unyielding flame within him had struck a chord in her when they first met. He shrugged her off and got up before giving her a thumb up and teleporting into the middle of the bloodstained battlefield.

"I'll be back before you know it! Don't worry, Sakura-chan!"

It would be last time she would ever see that characteristic smile of his.

_Wind Style: Rasengan Shuriken!_

The entire place within 10 kilometres was bathed in crimson blood as the red paint stained the entire suit that Naruto was wearing. The lone figure that was standing in the middle of the blood fountain swayed and collapsed onto the ground panting.

"Ah…I always hated this colour."

Sakura teleported a few minutes later and kneel right by his side, cradling his head in her lap, her fingers running through his blood soaked hair. She wouldn't cry. She had promised that to herself ever since then. Immediately, she started on healing the worst of his wounds. Sakura was horrified to find out that nearly every square inch of his skin was ripped off brutally from him.

"Naruto! I told you not to do it. I knew that you had ignored my words as soon as I saw that beam of light!"

"But Sakura…"

He was barely recognisable with all the layers of blood covering him. He chuckled slightly before heaving and choking out blood.

"Shut up and focus on healing right now. We can talk later."

He shook his head, his hands gripping hers which was healing him weakly.

"Don't, it is too late." He croaked out.

"Don't say it!"

"Be strong for me, be strong for us Sakura-chan. You can cope without him around. Surely you can do it now."

She shook her head stubbornly and continued with the healing process desperately. He nudged her briefly.

"Hey look up there. I can see Ero-sennin! Tsunade-baa-chan, father and mother!"

He pointed towards the empty sky, making futile grabbing movements. Sakura increased the process of the healing to the maximum. She couldn't lose him. Not just yet! It was too early.

"Sakura-chan, I can see that bastard as well!"

He gurgled happily as blood continued to pour out of his mouth.

"Don't Naruto, there's no one there!"

"Ne Sakura-chan, he's calling out to me and offering his hand, he says it's time for me to leave."

"No, no, no….NO!"

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in painful, spitting out the last of the metallic tasting liquid that was in his mouth.

"We'll come and get you too, I promise."

"Why can't you take me along with you now?"

She mumbled, close to hysterics.

"Just because Sakura-chan, just because…"

He trailed off. With another shuddering breath he fell limp in her arms. Sakura gripped the cold body, glaring at it almost too painfully. The other bodies laid littered on the ground that were still alive started moaning for her, begging for her help. She was tempted to ignore them and scream at them for causing her beloved to die but them weren't exactly the ones to blame.

She sighed and started wistfully at the cold body that she was still grasping on so tightly. Sakura knew that the dead couldn't very well come back alive and there were tons of other lives to be saved. Right now wasn't the time to be grieving. Gently, she laid the body where is was and started on her mission.

They were always so selfish, her boys, but she had loved them all the same.

- - -

"…and that was what happened."

"Waa! That was so sad, shishou! Shouldn't love stories all have happy endings?"

A girl, no less then twenty, whined at her ex-teacher. The pale pink-haired woman laughed at her student and bonked her lightly on the head.

"Not all stories are meant to be happy, Haruko. Besides it was you who asked for a story."

"But shishou…"

"Ah…that was so boring…right Ryusuke?"

"Shut up idiot."

"Oi! What was that for bastard?!"

Her boisterous two ex-students started a glaring death match right in front of her. Ah, they had reminded her so much about her past. She stared fondly at them before deciding to interrupt their squabble.

"Stop fighting in the hospital! The patient needs her rest! If you want to do it, do it outside."

"Gomen, hokage…I mean Sakura-sensei…oi bastard why are you following me!"

Sakura smiled when they continued once more, sighing.

"If you two don't settle down once more I'm going to prohibit you both from going on missions for the next month!"

The two immediately clamped their mouths shut. Just then, the unusually quiet Natoru decide to speak up.

"Ne sensei, have you ever hated them, Naruto and Sasuke for leaving you behind?"

Sakura laughed.

"What are you talking about it was just a story…"

"It isn't just a story right, Ryusuke?"

"Ah. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto was the one that stopped the great fifth shinobi war 30 years ago, Uchiha Sasuke was actually the one that took out all Akatsuki members to stop them from controlling the world, though it was not found out until 10 years later, all of this was stated in the textbooks of Konoha's history. And that Nana girl in your story, isn't that you, Sakura-sensei?"

She let out another sigh, her ex-students were just too perceptive sometimes.

"No I didn't. I couldn't hate them for it. Their time was just…you know, up before mine."

Haruko butted in anxiously, not wanting to be left out.

"But they could have prevented it from happening right, shishou?"

She shook her head sadly.

"Akatsuki would have taken over the world or the war would have still been going on right now Haruko."

She coughed once more, getting the attention of her students.

"Sensei, take care of yourself, Konoha still needs you."

"I know. Hey, isn't the cheery blossom viewing festival about to start?"

"Ah! We had forgotten about that! We will see you later then sensei."

The trio left the room happily. Sakura congratulated herself upon the little ruse she used to make them leave. There are going to be an hour earlier for the festival. Besides, she unexpectedly felt extremely tiredly from the chat she had not long ago. Her silly pestering but none less adorable students are going to grow up into nice young adults soon enough. She breathe in deeply, wincing at the pain it brought and closed her eyes before opening them weakly once more. A bright light engulfed her vision.

"What in the…?"

"_Sakura I'm so proud of you, you have done well."_

Tsunade shishou?!

"_Forehead, don't think you can beat me just because you became the hokage!"_

Ino…

"_The lotus has finally bloomed into such a beautiful flower!"_

Even Lee too. She laughed lightly. Everyone she knew who had gone due to the war was just right in front of her! They all had looked well and happy. She tried to reach out but they had started to float further and further away from her. She widened her eyes. Was it because it wasn't her time yet? No! She couldn't give up now! Not when they are within her grasp! She frantically tried to reach and grab them without avail. She started running and chased after them. Was it because she was too old? Her aged body began to slow her down as they vanished into the light.

"No don't leave me all alone again! You don't know how hard it was all these years to try to live without you guys! Damn it! Damn it all! What have I ever done to deserve this?"

She croaked and crumbled to the ground panting heavily as salty tears began to flow down her wrinkled face. It was such a long time since she had allowed that to happen but the impact from seeing them was just too much. Wait, where was Naruto or Sasuke? Hadn't they promised that they would come to pick her up? Or did they found some beautiful babes in paradise and decided to abandon poor old wrinkly Sakura?

She chuckled hollowly and looked at her aged palms. No sane man would want an old bat anyway. Two hands suddenly take hold of both of hers, one tanned, one pale. Her breath was caught in her throat as she tentatively looked up, scared of whom and what she might see.

_Naruto._

_Sasuke._

She gasped in shock.

"Let's run Sakura-chan! Or we will get left behind."

Sasuke nodded, a small smile adorning his handsome face.

"You both…?!"

Sakura was rendered speechless as she was forcefully dragged up from her position to run. She heaved tiredly as the run was getting too strenuous of her and allowed her hands to slide away from both of theirs when they were running. They turned to look at her curiously.

"What's wrong? We got to run!"

She waved her hand in a negative response.

"But I can't! I'm so old and tired, I will never catch up. You two go on ahead first."

There was no way she did ever make it. And why would they even want her? She was so old and ugly compared to them. The tell tale vein marks all over her flabby arms had said much more then she could.

"Come on Sakura-chan, we can't just give up now!"

"Don't be stupid Naruto! Why would you and Sasuke want an ugly old woman who can very well be your grandmother? Forget it, I'm going back."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at each other amused. That was what she was so worried about?

"Sakura, have you ever looked into the mirror lately?"

She rolled her eyes and took the mirror Sasuke had got out of his pocket.

"Of course! What's there to see anyway? I'm still as old and hideous as ever-"

She gawked at her reflection. Her aged lines were receding back into her face slowly and her eyes, hair and skin complexions regain their youthful look once more. She smiled and handed back the mirror to Sasuke, her eyes shining.

"You know, I always thought that I was going to stay ugly even until death."

She joked.

"Sakura-chan! How can you say that? You are as beautiful as ever."

She laughed and ran ahead towards the blind light.

"Try and catch me you lovable idiots!"

"She is so going to get it when we catch up with her."

"I hear ya."

The 55 year old lady smiled in her sleep as the first petal of the Sakura tree began to fall.

* * *

Wow, that is the longest chapter I've written...I had planned to split it but it would have lost all its meaning.

Review? Make an author's day happy today!

Luki


End file.
